Coming of Age
Coming of Age is an upcoming film by GoAnimate Communications and SuperMarioLogan Pictures. It would be released in July of 2016 before the removal of Comedy World and it would be in theaters December 2016 to the point where the full movie was already made. Characters Arla's mother as Erin Arla as Camille Lisa as Kayla Blue Jacket Girl as Ainsley, Irina, Irene, Caley and Kim Tracey as Kylie Charleen as Orla Felicity as Elspeth Red Hoodie Guy as Bowser Junior and Toad Pretty Girl as Toadette and Emma Ivy as Ivory Aunt Mavis as Kayla the Small Figure Darcy as Katie Maria as Layla ( cameo ) Phoebe as Deanna Lyba as Leah Brynleigh as Sophie Kimberly Sharp as Hope Linsiley as Sophinda Kimberly as Lilly Myra as Skyler Flutterbelle as Jeanetta Summer as Amanda Tom as Kidnapper Lizzy as Beth Kate as Bella Summary The movie starts with Ivory ( played by Ivy ) running until she finds a wishing rock. She thinks that the rock helps her so the rock gave her a friend. Later, Katie ( played by Darcy ) begs for the wishing rock while Emma ( played by Pretty Girl ) tries to find a friend. Ivory meets Camille ( played by Arla ) and they became quick friends. Katie is then mad at Erin ( played by Arla's mother ) and then Erin tells Katie to leave if she is going to be mad. Katie then storms off. Erin then leaves the basketball court. She sees Layla ( played by Maria ) and then she leaves. She is shocked when Camille climbs up a shelf. Camille tells Ainsley ( played by Blue Jacket Girl ) to get back over here. Kayla ( played by Lisa ) and Kylie ( played by Tracey ) have an idea but Ainsley quits. Orla ( played by Charleen ) calls Kayla stupid. Orla says that we shall do this. Kayla now knows why Orla has been bullying her a lot. Orla wonders it was because Kayla hates her but it's because Kayla likes her. Orla says "How about..." while Kylie hits Kayla. Orla and Kylie throws her in the garbage and then Kayla's feelings were hurt and then Orla and Kylie leaves Kayla in the garbage. Kayla then wanted ''a little help. '' Elspeth ( played by Felicity ) wants to go in one tent but she hears Kayla's calls for help and then Kayla is let out. Kayla then tells what Orla and Kylie did to her. Kylie asked if Orla was okay and Orla was fine then they went and had cheese which turned out to be a bad idea. Later, Deanna ( played by Phoebe ) and Leah ( played by Lyba ) had a bad conversation. At the sick bay, Orla and Kylie did not feel so well. Sophie ( played by Brynleigh ) was at the south of the store and Sophinda ( played by Linsiley ) just dancing. Then Lilly ( played by Kimberly ) told Sophinda ''no way ''but a kidnapper ( played by Tom ) flew and kidnapped Lilly and Sophinda and Toadette ( also played by Pretty Girl ), Toad and Bowser Junior ( both played by Red Hoodie Guy ) had to save Lilly and Sophinda before it was too late. Later on today, the kidnapper says "Bring it on!" and then Toadette, Toad and Bowser Junior beat up the kidnapper and he dies for good. Then Sophinda, Orla, Kayla, Camille and Kylie are all saved. All of the characters cheer with fireworks in the sky. The movie then ends. Posters download (1).png|Teaser poster 1 download (2).png|Second teaser poster download (3).png|Third teaser poster download (4).png|Final teaser poster Production This received positive views and people were wondering "Is Camille a good version of Arla?" and it was possible she was. Trivia * It is possible that Camille might be a good version of Arla. * This is the first time that Toadette, Bowser Junior and Toad appear in a GoAnimate film. * It was originally going to have the Dark Castle Entertainment logo but due to the creator wanting it to be more kid friendly, the idea was dropped. * Some of these characters were first made by ChristmasFanatic2000 aka ChloeTheFanGirl NDCP. * Irene was made using Blue Jacket Girl's old Comedy World form. Goofs * When Ivory said "hi" to Camille, she said Orla's ( played by Charleen ) name for some odd reason. Category:2016 films Category:GoAnimate Category:Movies made by GoAnimate users Category:PG-13 Rated Movies Category:Movies that are rated PG-13 Category:Sony Pictures Classics films Category:TriStar Pictures films Category:Sony films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing International films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing films